Citrus: Ambedo Opia
by Lillium.x
Summary: *ambedo – noun: a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details (briefly soaking in the experience of being alive) *opia – noun: the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye (which can feel both simultaneously invasive and vulnerable) (the feeling of how it feels when you look "into" someone's soul)


Citrus: Ambedo Opia

...

A/N: First of all, my kind thanks and regards to all of you who have been messaging me, that you'd like me to write more Citrus related works, and thank you also for the feedback on my last one – I am immensely happy you enjoyed it. This one you are about to dive into today may also be a one-shot like the last one, however it is aiming to be a bit more intense, none-the-less of course, just as good (I hope!).

The reason why I picked such an obscure title, was because… well, I've always enjoyed playing around with the English language and its words, and sometimes I look back on some of those words, which I quite liked the meaning or sound of, but was never quite able to apply them… practically in anything written or verbal….

In this piece, however, which you are about to read, I thought I can actually use the two odd ones in the title (please find their definitions below), not so much literally the words themselves, but rather the meanings they carry.

 _ ***** **ambedo** **– noun: a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details—raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees leaning/rustling in the wind, etc.; (briefly soaking in the experience of being alive; an act that is done purely for its own sake;)**_

 _ ***opia – noun: the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye (which can feel both simultaneously invasive and vulnerable)—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there's someone standing there, but unable to tell if you're looking in or looking out. (potentially also defining the feeling of how it feels when you look "into" someone's soul);**_

...

This fic is not focusing on any particular part of the timeline, you can decide that for yourself. For me, when writing it, I imagined it as a 'behind the regular/ordinary scenes' moment. However, I will say that prior to this point of time Yuzu and Mei have already been intimately close, but they are still two big PRUDES! *wheezes*…

Without further ado, here it is.

Enjoy!

...

...

...

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. The Sun had nearly reached Solar Noon, and so the shadows it was casting were falling beautifully through the windows in the Aihara apartment.

The wind whistled ever so quietly, gently grazing against the silky and transparent fabric of the curtains.

Yuzu was on the living room couch reading a magazine. When some time passed, she decided she had read enough and just put the article to the side.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and decided she would like some tea.

The blonde got up and went towards the kitchen area, and once there she filled the kettle with water and she put it to boil.

She opened the kitchen cabinet where the teas and spices were kept and pondered on which flavour she wanted.

In a minute or so a click could be heard. It was that, which came from the kettle, whenever it had finished boiling water.

By then she just decided to randomize her choice and grabbed the one, which had come into her sight first – Green Tea.

She actually quite liked that one. It had Aloe Vera too.

A favourate combination of the blond.

Whilst preparing it on auto-pilot, Yuzu's thoughts trailed off.

She absorbed the emptiness around her.

Her mother had gone away on a business trip to Okinawa for the weekend and Mei had gone out earlier, not specifying where her whereabouts will be.

The blond did not particularly feel pleased about that, as Mei normally informs her of such details.

Yuzu sighed.

She remembered that she didn't bother asking either, as she did not like to smother her recently-acquired girlfriend, with her business-prying too much.

Other than that Yuzu quite openly admitted her jealousy over Mei and her sense of a-must-have overprotection.

Once the blond had submerged a teabag into her favourate ceramic pot, which was now filled with boiling water, she took it over to the table, together with a cup and its tiny saucer.

As soon as she had sat down, she grunted, remembering she did not get herself the honey pot from the countertop.

She went, got it and returned to the table hastily.

Yuzu, with a face that was both frustrated and tired of life, slammed her head loudly into the table.

She forgot the fucking teaspoon.

Lifting her head with a sheer effort, rubbing the spot of impact, which had already gone red, the blond went and got a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers.

Once she got the spoon, as she was closing the drawer she heard a clicking noise coming from the front door of the flat.

Sharpening and adjusting her hearing, Yuzu froze, almost stopping her breath, so she may hear clearly who was coming in.

Judging by the footsteps, which she recognized, it was her raven-haired step-sister.

Yuzu smiled even before she had seen the girl.

"Yuzu?" Mei enquired, still out of view, as to see whether the blond was home.

"I'm in the kitchen Mei. I'm making tea for myself, would you like some?"

"Sure." Mei simply answered.

At that point the raven-haired girl walked into the kitchen area, going straight for the kitchen table.

She appeared to have sat herself down comfortably, waiting for the blond to join her.

For a moment, the blond turned around to face the cupboard.

A moment, for some of course, can be a unit of unclear, or rather, un-meaningful measurement.

As she was pulling out the teacup and its saucer, Yuzuko nearly had a heart attack when, without warning, she felt two hands slither seductively around her waist.

As if that was not enough, the blond simultaneously felt as if electricity ran through her body and soul, giving her shivers and goosebumps.

The slightly older step-sibling did not make a sound, instead, calmly putting the cup and saucer to the farthest side of the kitchen countertop, which she was able to reach, whilst remaining silent.

With a voiceless and somewhat breathless smirk, Mei took this as a challenge. She moved her arms back teasingly slow across the blonde's curves and aimed them towards herself.

Her hands suddenly stopping, once upon the upper parts of her sister's hips, holding securely onto the sweet shapes, which were rubbing against her front as if magnetized.

Yuzu, now deeply flushed, leaned her head lower and tipped her upper body forward against the countertop surface, raising her back-side, and with a hand over her mouth remained silent, yet, it was only with utter difficulty that she managed to do so.

Unfortunately, the blonde's reflexes, on the other hand, were much harder to restrain, and so lamentably she scored a goal against herself the moment that she pressed her rear, flush, against Mei's pelvis.

The wind rushed into the room, rustling through the resting pages on the couch, throwing them from one side of the magazine to the other.

As the now obvious sounds of heavy breathing echoed and filled the room and remained in it like background noise, Mei's grip tightened on Yuzu's waist and she pulled the blond harder towards her front.

Yuzu found it almost impossible to not part her lips, in order for a lustrous, pent-up gasp to escape them.

"Mei…" A voice filled with desire, yet with a plea for them not to do this where they stood.

As if that somehow provoked the dark-haired girl, even more, she moved her own hips forward, thrusting them at her lover, pulling her in at the same time with the grip she had on the blonde's love handles.

"A-Ah.." A distinctively loud and clear moan escaped Yuzu's lips. She started to now without any reluctance or control, sway and work her bottom into Mei's anterior.

Somehow, this proved to be enough.

This gesture alone, secured Yuzu the intimate time that was about to unfold with her lover, to be spent fully in the other's mercy.

Without any further provocation from Yuzu, Mei harshly pushed herself forward again *abut her lover, fractioning fully against her sweet spot.

Intoxicated by this Yuzu gasped and moaned loudly, and not voiceless like before. She did it and she knew subconsciously that this would drive the younger girl even crazier.

Mei was now in a trance. Fixed on one thought only – to bring the girl in front of her to a euphoric, enraptured and ecstatic state.

...

...

…To be ….continued?

Would you like it to? Do let me know.

XD Even I feel how this one ended too abruptly… but then, gotta have suspense, lol.

P.S. - *I did not spell that incorrectly, the word is actually a-b-u-t. Use dictionaries, ya fools.

...

"Comment, like, share and subscribEEE… Bwaaaaaaaah." – Macdoesit

...

...


End file.
